The Lost Espada
by Devoil
Summary: Ulquiorra was sent on a mission to the world of the living, however finds himself in a much different place once he arrives, how will this turn out?
1. Information

**Alright, there was this bro ( c: ) who asked me "how is this bleach?" Well, this is a crossover, between bleach AND one piece, meaning there are both.**

**Basically, Ulquiorra recieved a mission from Aizen, to go to the World of the living. But he ended up in a different dimension, in this case, One Piece.**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask.**


	2. Where am I?

**Hey**,** guys. My second story, this will be a crossover of both One Piece and Bleach, I hope you enjoy! c:**

"Yes, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra replied as Aizen had given him a mission to the world of the living.

"Off you go then."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

_Strange, normally Aizen would give him time to get ready._

"Yes, I'll be going then"

"Please do..."

Ulquiorra opens a Garganta and jumps that moment, he had a bad feeling about going to the world of the living, which he usually did not get.

He formed a path of reiatsu and kept going, after about 10 minutes he arrived, but instead of arriving at Karakura town, like he was supposed to, he fell right into the ocean.

As he realized that he was in the wrong place, his eyes widened. And why didn't he stand in the air? He tried to, but it would not work.

He tried again, nothing, once more, nothing. But then, as he poured more reiatsu into it, (about double the amount) it worked!

It seems that all of his techniques used twice as much reiatsu now, it irritated him, which reminded him of Ichigo, whom irritated him too. But it also meant that he was at 50% strength, he could probably manage a release, but not for long.

But why?

Well, that was something to look into later, right now he had to find some kind of shelter, he flew for a while, until he noticed a boat. "Baratie" the sign said.

He sonido'd over there and walked in, only to realize that it was a resturaunt of some sorts.

Finding a table was difficult, usually he would just tell people to move, but he was feeling merciful today. He made his order, and ate up.

"Oi, yew! Pay up, that will be 2000 Beli" Said the chef named Patty. Or atleast, his nametag did.

Ulquiorra was suprised at what he asked for.

"Leave, trash, I have nothing."

Before he knew it, the giant chef threw a punch at him. However, Ulquiorra saw no reason to dodge, his hierro would protect him.

"Gahh! what are you!?" Said Patty, as his hand did no damage at all.

"Trash, your punch is weak."

Everyone started screaming and ran out, excluding the chefs, Patty. and the Owner.

The owner walked up to Ulquiorra and asked: "Brat, what are you?"

"I see no reason to answer that question, trash."

The owner, Zeff, was his name, or atleast his nametag.

Grew angry by this, he attempted to kick Ulquiorra but the outcome was the same.

"Trash, your weak attacks do not affect me."

Ulquiorra was about to leave, when he noticed blood on his chest, where Zeff had kicked.

He turned around again: "I see, we have someone here who is not as weak."

"Bala". Zeff flew through the wall and lay on the fins of the boat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Screamed Patty in rage and horror.

"I am simply taking out the trash."

Everyone froze in fear. As Ulquiorra started walking to the exit.

"Wait.." A low voice sounded. It was Zeff.

"What do you want, Trash?

"Tell me your name..."

"Even though that seems like a pointless question, very well. I am Ulquiorra Cifer"

Ulquiorra got no reply, as the man had already passed out. He left out the exit, and flew up far, as his search continued

**Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny.**

"Yo, Sanji?"

"What do you want, Luffy?" Sanji responded in an irritated voice, his food had burnt today, for the first time in 2 years, he was VERY annoyed.

"Eh, what was the name of the resturaunt you used to work at?"

"Baratie, why?".

"...Well.. It was attacked, by some guy called "Ulq- Ulkui- Ulquior- Ulquiorra Cifer, man that's hard to pronounce."

"WHAT!? WHEN!?"

"Yesterday."

"You are joking! Where was Zeff!?"

"He was beaten, one hit it seems."

"No way! Just how powerful is this guy?"

"Hey.. Sanji" Luffy said with a big grin on his face.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU SMILING!?"

"This smells like an adventure" He replied, with a massive grin on his face.

**Whaddya think guys? Please review!**


	3. Wanted man : Ulquiorra Cifer

Ulquiorra had been flying for about 3 hours, at speed faster than the eye could see, searching for more land, after a while, he sensed some reiatsu far off. He picked up speed and bolted towards it.

After 10 minutes time, he had reached his destination. It was a dessert island.

**[Notice: This is around episode 100, where they fight Baroque works in Alubarna.]**

_How could the tempratures change after this puny distance?_

He saw a ship, only one though. It had a Goat or Ram kind of head. And a skeleton wearing a straw hat for a flag.

_How strange..._

After wandering the vast desert for a while, he came across a village named Nanohana. After walking around for a while, he decided to learn more about this place.

He needed to get his hands on this stuff called "Beli". After all, from what he had learned, it was the currency in this place. He didn't want to be a criminal right off the bat.

So, he mugged some people. **(Totally not against the law c: )**

He had "earned" 34,000 Beli.

_It's their fault for being so weak, trash._

He entered a tavern, but then he noticed something, there was a wanted board, with a few posters on it.

To his suprise, he was one of them.

Wanted: Ulquiorra Cifer. 10,000,000 Beli.

**Sorry for the short chapters, I always picked the worst times to write them, and only have time to make short ones. Tomorrow I will make a long one, since I have like... 9 hours freetime c:**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Destined meeting

**_Hey guys! New chapter here, I am making this one pretty long. So, enjoy :D_**

_Wanted?... Could this be for my actions at Baratie? That piece of trash asked my name, I should not of_ answered.

_Hmmm, I need a place to sleep. But I can't risk anyone recognizing me, even though they will probably be trash, I do not want to become known here..._

Ulquiorra ripped down the poster, quicker than the eye could see.

_Seems like none of the trash in here noticed. Good... The only problem is, the people that already have saw the poster. That will be a problem._

_Not a large problem obviously, as everyone is trash. But it could lead to minor difficulties._

Ulquiorra rented a room. The tavern lady did not recognize him. He went to his room and sat down.

**(Normally Ulquiorra would just eh, take the room, but he is not sure as to the extent of peoples strength. Making him lay low.)**

He sat down on the bed for a while and decided to think about what had happened.

**Meanwhile, the straw hats are also up to something.**

"Saaaanji... Meeeaaat"

"Shut the hell up, Luffy" Sanji replied. He was extremely pissed after hearing what had happened at Baratie.

"I am going to find this jerk who beat my old man."

"But Saaanjiii, you don't even know where to look".. Luffy replied in a sloppy way, he was hungry, no, VERY hungry.

"I will find him. No matter what."

"Yo, love cook?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, MARIMO!?"

"Yeah yeah, shut up. Anyway, theres a tavern over there, It's getting late, and we may aswell rent a room.

**(See where this is going? :P)**

"Do they have food there!?" Luffy suddenly asked, full of energy once more.

"Yes, Luffy.." Zoro replied.

"IT'S DECIDED! TO THE TAVERN, FOR ADVENTURE!"

Sanji didn't say a single word, he just followed them.

They entered the tavern, Luffy ran straight up to an employee and asked for a king size room and lots of meat.

"LUFFY! We don't have the money for that!" Shouted Sanji.

"Yes we do, love cook, on the way here I found a 2mil bounty guy, easy enough."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YA SAY, MARIM- Oh, right. 2mil? I see, well let's get what Luffy requested."

_A massive bed for me and NAMI-SWAAAAN_

"I know what you're thinking"

"SHUT UP, MARIMO!"

**Back to Ulquiorra.**

_Hmm, from what I have experienced, my reiatsu is weak, no my skill is. For some reason, after coming here. My skill has been cut in half, making me use twice as much reiatsu as usual... But, why?_

_And my wanted poster. It must be the incident with Baratie, nothing else I really have done wrong, The marines seem to be the "law" here, as the poster said. Meaning I should stay away from them._

_And also there is one mo-_

"ZORO! THIS ROOM IS HUGE!" Said an unknown voice.

"Yeah, It's quite large. **(That's what she said cx )**

_What the hell, in the room next to me? That could prove problematic._

_Should I eliminate the trash? No... It pains me to go down to the level of a thug, but I could try to act friendly, and take things. It is a lowly thing to do, but in a new world, it may be my only option.._

Ulquiorra gets out of his bed, walks out the door, and knocks on the neighbours.

"Yo, Sanji, someone is knocking! What if It's the marines!?"

"I think we'll live." Sanji replies as he walks towards the door, he opens it and looks in horror to who is standing there.

_Alright.. Be calm, and introduce yourself, DAMNIT! I hate doing things like this._

"Eh, hi. I'm Ulquiorra, nice to meet you."

_Damn, I shouldn't of used my real name._

The yellow haired man just stared at Ulquiorra, until he finally did something, he kicked him as hard as he could. Ulquiorra sensed this happening, and blocked it with his hand.

"What the hell!?"

"I see, you are trash, not worth my time."

"ARE YOU THE PUNK WHO MESSED UP BARATIE!?"

_The resturaunt, why would he care?_

_"Yes, that was me, do you care? Trash"_

_"HELL YES I DO!"_

_Sanji goes in for another kick, however before he reached Ulquiorra, he heard the words : "Bala"_

_He felt a burst of intense pain in his chest, and was thrown through the wall behind him._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Said the boy in the strawhat angrily._

_"I am taking out the trash" __**(I absolutely love it when he says that T.T)**_

"Gomu Gomu no..."

_What's this piece of trash trying to do?_

"BAZOOKA!"

Ulquiorra felt a pain in his chest, that puny attack had gone through his hierro, this guy was no joke.

"Cero"

"Gear.. Second!"

The strawhat boy easily dodged, with speed quicker than Ulquiorra's eyes could see,

_I need more fighting space!_

Ulquiorra jumped ontop of the roof, and sonido'd out into the dessert, Luffy could still see him, and chased him.

In the same second, Luffy had reached Ulquiorra.

"State your name, straw hat boy."

"Monkey D. Luffy"

"I see, it seems you are worth my full power."

"The hell is that supposed to mean, bastard?"

"Imprison them, Murcielago."

A massive beam of black and green reiatsu bursted into the air.

Luffy's eyes widened at the person's new look.

"PAHAHA! You look like a woman in a dress!"

Ulquiorra did not answer, he simply grabbed the man with his tail, and held him in the air. Suffocating him.

The man named Zoro caught on and cut the tail, however, it grew back almost instantly.

"What the hell!?" Said Zoro in shock.

"Instant Regeneration, something a brat like you would not have, I have played with you enough, time to take out the trash."

"Cero Oscuras"

The two men went flying back into Nanohana, and did not get back up.

Ulquiorra's release faded. And he felt weak, I guess using an attack like Cero Oscuras really tires you when you are at 50% strength.

He sonido'd deeper into the dessert, he could not show his face here for a while.

**Thanks for reading! I will probs make a new chapter today aswell, as I enjoy writing. I tried making this one alot longer.**

**Please review, thanks!**


	5. Notice

Hey, guys. I noticed a few mistakes in my recent chapter. (Mostly thanks to people sending me reviews about it, thank you very much for telling me) Example: I said it was in ep 100, however I threw in Gear second. Which does not make sense, I will rewrite that chapter very soon. Also, I will add more detail to previous chapters, so look forward to that. For those who have favorited, and followed this story, thank you. It has kept me going. And given me the inspiration to keep going (No idea if inspiration is the right word here) So thank you, expect a rewritten chapter, and maybe a new one if I am feeling bored tommorow! Thanks guys. wuv u 3 


End file.
